<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Drinking Game by 15EmRose21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934892">The Drinking Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/15EmRose21/pseuds/15EmRose21'>15EmRose21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Nordics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/15EmRose21/pseuds/15EmRose21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nordic 5 has their monthly drinking night and Finland comes up with a fun little drinking game</p><p>Or</p><p>The time when EmiRose just wanted to write some Nordics shenanigans and SuFin fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Drinking Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was doing a deep-dive in my WIP fanfic archive and found this little one-shot. It was 80% done, so I just wrote it an appropriately fluffy ending and here is the result~</p><p>Translations at the end of the fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A monthly drinking party between the Nordics was a tradition all the nations were fond of. It was an unofficial outing where they could set aside politics and their statuses as nations and just enjoy each other’s company as close friends and family. That, and they could drink lots of good booze.</p><p>This month is was Finland’s turn to host the party. They had started at his favourite bar in Helsinki and after everyone had developed a nize buzz(which didn’t take all that long, it had been a stressful month) the five men moved from bar to bar. The night soon turned rowdy and before clock strike 11pm the Nordics had been thrown out of several bars. This was a rather normal occurrence; no human could stand 5 inebriated nations for long. Though they always got thrown out of Finnish bars much quicker. It was a mystery as to why.</p><p>But no worries! One of Finland’s many residences was in Helsinki (Finland had one in every larger city in the country) and the group swiftly moved there. Oh, the poor taxi driver who had to take five drunk-of-their-asses men all the way to the suburbs. Though that particular driver was beyond surprised when the house he stopped in front of was a rather big two-story house, that clearly belonged to someone very well-off. </p><p>”That’s us~ Kiitooooooooos!”</p><p>Finland hollered, stretching the Finnish word way too much. Iceland, the most sober out of them, paid the driver and wrote down on his phone that Finland owed him 37 euros. The youngest nation had the tendency to black out and not remember anything the next morning.</p><p>The nations sauntered over to the front door, Sweden supporting the giggly Finland and Norway basically holding back rowdy Denmark who was demanding akvavit in a booming drunken voice. Iceland followed after, spaced out and cheeks dyed red. Sweden and Norway, though plastered themselves, were the most sane drunks out of them.</p><p>”Juuuuust a minute, lemme juuust…”</p><p>Finland slurred while stifling giggles as he dug around his pockets for his keys. After watching the Finn fail at inserting the keys to the lock for almost a minute Sweden sighed, covered Finland’s hand with his own and helped him open the door.</p><p>”Thank you Sveeee~ You’re so nice! Isn’t he nice?!”</p><p>Finland turned around to grin at the rest of the group, simultaneously giving Sweden a clumsy yet affectionate hug, but only Denmark bothered to answer.</p><p>”Don’ trust ’im, Finny! He’ll take ya away, like that last time! Big bro’ll protect ya! Where’s, uh, where’s mah axe?!”</p><p>Denmark tried to spin around and look for his axe in his immediate surroundings, but Norway’s firm hand on his arm prevented that. Sweden half-carried Finland inside and Norway dragged Denmark, leaving Iceland last to close the door.</p><p>”Le’s get s’me wat’r in ya.”</p><p>Sweden muttered, his accent made even worse by the alcohol, and took Finland to the kitchen. Norway planted Denmark onto the large and plush living room couch, but the nation didn’t stay put for long. Denmark flailed from one side to the other, his grin even wider than usual.</p><p>”The night’s just begun! Hey Finny, ya got any booze?! Bring out the booze!”</p><p>”Jooooooo, in a sec! I’m being taken care of!”</p><p>Finland hollered from the kitchen, where he was sitting on the counter with a glass of water. Finland giggled like crazy as Sweden rolled his eyes a bit, but there was still a fond drunken smile on the larger nation's face. Finland scooted forward and with a small beckon got Sweden to lean down on his level. Finland leaned in and rubbed their noses together, all the while giggling like a small child. Sweden thought it was adorable. </p><p>”What?! By who?! Point me at ’em, no one attacks my lil’ bros!!”</p><p>Denmark raged as his mood instantly changed. The nation was ready to go to war, since ”taken care of” had a very different meaning in his drunk mind, but was stopped by Norway grabbing his sleeve. Norway had sat on the couch and his upper body was now draped over the armrest, his bedroom eyes intensified by the alcohol.</p><p>”I’m right here and you’re only thinking about Finland? You hurt me…”</p><p>The normally stoic Norway emoted almost as well as a normal person when drunk and thus the small pout on his face was like an arrow straight through Denmark’s heart. Immediately he planted himself back down and pulled Norway into his arms.</p><p>”Naaaah, ’m sorry babe, yer always mah number one!”</p><p>Denmark assured and nuzzled into Norway’s neck, which made the smaller nation chuckle. It tickled. And while all this was going down Iceland was already half-asleep on the other couch, breathing slowly and deeply. This was also a tactical more from the young nation, since he really didn't want to get mixed up in whatever shenanigans his "older brothers" would think of.</p><p>”Here’s the driiiinks~”</p><p>Finland exclaimed as he appeared into the living room with Sweden, both carrying several bottles of alcohol from all of their countries. While he, Sweden and Denmark put all the bottles on the coffeetable Norway draped a quilt over Ice and then joined the rest of the men around the table.</p><p>”Hey, you knoow, I thought of a, um, a drinking game!”</p><p>Finland said and immediately had a giggle fit, as he imagined his idea. Oh, this would be very fun!</p><p>”Huh? Well, spit it out! We don’ talk giggle!”</p><p>Denmark demanded while wrestling with the akvavit bottle’s cork. Norway was lounging lazily, leaning on Denmark heavily, and actually looked intrigued. If Finland had an idea for a drinking game it would potentially be very interesting or physically harmful.</p><p>”Weeeeell, you know how noooone of you can speak my language that well?”</p><p>Finland began, and was secretly happy Estonia hadn’t joined them this time. He’d have an unfair advantage at this game.</p><p>”Mm. S’, wh’t ’s yer point?”</p><p>Sweden asked, not even trying to hide how shamelessly he was cuddling Finland. <br/>Finland chuckled evilly and then, in a very dramatic manner, took out a bottle of koskenkorva. Immediately the other nations groaned and Denmark hugged his akvavit close, as if the superior drink would repel the abomination before him.</p><p>”Not that! C’mon Finny, have mercy!”</p><p>”Nope, don’t wanna! We’re gonna have a drinking game with kossu shots, and you’re going to say Finnish words! I’m paying so you have to!”</p><p>Finland declared this all with a vaguely threatening grin, the kind that left no room for argument. And none of the other nations wanted to argue with this sweetheart of a man when he got like this. The sniper rifle Finland had used in the winter war was looming over them on the wall above the fireplace; it felt like the weapon was reminding them how dangerous Finland could get when serious.</p><p>”F-Fine! But explain the game better.”</p><p>Finland did a fist pump of victory and then cleared some room on the table for four shot glasses.</p><p>”Okei, it’s simple! I write a Finnish word and you guys try to say it. The one who says it best doesn’t have to take a shot, and then that person can write a hard word from their language. If I say it badly I have to take a shot. Is that good?”</p><p>Finland tried to keep his voice as steady as possible when he explained the rules, and everyone nodded in understanding. But Denmark then hit the table with a fist, making all the bottles and glasses clink.</p><p>”But hey! Sverge has an advantage! You guys have been together for ages, he’s bound to know how the words are said!”</p><p>Finland crossed his arms and then shook his head with a determined pout on his face.</p><p>”Nuh uh, he used to treat my language like it was the language of commoners. He doesn’t know it that well, even now.”</p><p>Finland didn’t sound like he was blaming Sweden or trying to make him feel bad. But Sweden still remembered the days when he was obsessive and tried to make Finland entirely his, even trying to make his culture and language die out. Sweden put his head on Finland’s shoulder and muttered a slurred apology. Finland petted Sweden’s hair, smiling gently, and didn’t say anything. He had long since forgiven his beloved "husband".</p><p>”Let’s stop with the mushy stuff and get to the game already! And we won’t stop ’til everyone is passed out!”</p><p>Denmark declared and Norway rolled his eyes, since Denmark was usually always the one to do that kind of ”mushy stuff” first.</p><p>”Okei, you asked for it! Let’s see, what should I start with~?”</p><p>Finland pulled out his phone and considered for a moment, swaying back and forth where he sat. Finland decided to start off easy, typed the word and then gave his phone to Sweden. Sweden frowned at the screen and tried his best when saying the word.</p><p>”K-Käki?”</p><p>Sweden repeated, his attempt wasn’t half-bad. Sweden gave the phone forward and each of them got their turn in trying to say whatever this word was.<br/>At the end of the round Finland gave a small applause, wide smile on his face.</p><p>”Wow! You guys were actually pretty good! But the one who said it best waaaaaas…Norway!”</p><p>A smug smile appeared on Norway’s face and both Sweden and Denmark groaned in defeat. But rules were rules and Finland filled the two's glasses with koskenkorva. Both nations grimaced but clinked their glasses together in shared suffering and downed the drink as fast as possible while Finland and Norway snickered.</p><p>”At least this’ll get me drunk fast…”</p><p>Denmark muttered after putting his glass down. Sweden grunted in agreement. Finland frowned and pouted at this treatment of his favourite alcoholic beverage.</p><p>”You guys just don’t know how to appreciate good things. Okei, Nor! Hit me with a tough one!”</p><hr/><p>”No, nuh uh! No way that’s a real word, Finny! No shittin’ us!”</p><p>Finland looked scandalized and he basically shoved his phone to Ta’s face, translation app open and his word typed in and properly translated into Danish.</p><p>”Is too! It means spider! See?!”</p><p>Denmark squinted at the screen and clicked his tongue, damn Finny and his crazy language! </p><p>”How the hell do you even say hämähäkki?! It sounds like some alien language or somethin’! Ya have been hangin’ out at America’s place with Tony!”</p><p>”No I haven’t! America always visits me on his own without his strange little friend! And I wouldn’t want to hang out with Tony anyway, he’s rude!”</p><p>Finland immediately retorted, ignoring that Ta had actually pronounced the word decently. And then Finland realized what he’d said and went pale.</p><p>”Oh no, don’t tell America I said that, he’s so close with Tony-”</p><p>Denmark smirked evilly and lifted his phone. The recorder app was open and single audio file was in the folder.</p><p>”Wonder how America’s gonna feel about sweet lil’ Finny dissin’ his alien buddy~”</p><p>”Ta, don’t you dare!”</p><p>”No more kossu or the file will be sent!”</p><p>”TA, SENKIN KUSIPÄÄ!”</p><p>Sweden ended up holding Finland back while Norway snatched Denmark’s phone and deleted the audio file.</p><hr/><p>Two hours and a bunch of butchered long and complicated words in multiple languages later Denmark was passed out on the couch with both Norway and Iceland asleep in his arms (the youngest nation had tucked his head under Norway's chin and Norway im turn had his head tucked under Denmark's chin and Finland had taken a bunch of pics). Finland and Sweden were still up, not drinking anymore and instead bundled up in a blanket nest in front of the fireplace. The autumn chill outside couldn’t creep into the well-insulated house, but the crackling fire was more for mood lighting and atmosphere than anything.</p><p>Finland was safely tucked between Sweden’s legs, leaning his back against the larger nation’s chest. Sweden’s heartbeat was slowly lulling Finland to sleep, that and the way Sweden was softly stroking his hair. Finland was returning the favour by holding Sweden’s hand and brushing the nation’s knuckles with his thumb in the same rhythm as his heartbeat.</p><p>”Finn?”</p><p>Sweden asked softly in the light of the dying embers, aware that his beloved was most probably at least half-asleep. But to his surprise Finland answered with a quiet acknowleding hum. Sweden smiled ever so slightly and carefully pulled Finland closer to his chest.</p><p>”Rakastan sinua.”</p><p>Finland didn’t respond to the words, uttered uncertainly and bit clumsily, and Sweden thought the nation had fallen asleep after all. But he was yet again surprised as Finland slowly turned his head to look at Sweden, his large eyes wide and glimmering with bafflement.</p><p>”You…said that perfectly. Have you ever said that in my language before?”</p><p>Finland’s voice was thick with both fatigue and emotion, he was beyond touched and Sweden blushed slightly, as he shook his head.</p><p>”I’ve been pr’cticin’…Ya know my l’nguag’ so well, ’n I…”</p><p>Sweden let his head drop, so his forehead was against Finland’s. But their eyes weren’t meeting, Sweden's were aimed towards the floor in shame. Finland felt a sting in his heart. They’d been together all these centuries, had gone through countless wars and adversities as well as happiness and triumph. Sweden had done many bad and good things to Finland, had raised him up and torn him down. But one thing Finland knew Sweden would never forgive himself for was trying to hold Finland back. Trying to oppress and snuff out his culture and language and make him deeply and truly a part of Sweden. Yes, Finland had been angry and bitter about that for a long time, over a century. But he’d found Sweden again, had discovered the gentle and loving nation he’d fallen in love with and who he knew Sweden could and should be. And now they were a family again, all five of them, and Finland would not let Sweden destroy himself over this for forever.<br/>Finland reached out and cupped Sweden’s face, pressing a brief and soft kiss to his lips.</p><p>”Sve, look at me.”</p><p>Finland whispered and didn’t speak again until Sweden slowly lifted his eyes to look into Finland’s. His ocean eyes met a determined violet.</p><p>”Jag älskar dig, Sve. You know that. Have for a long time. And I never stopped.”</p><p>This was no surprise to Sweden, the two of them often proclaimed their love for each other, but he still felt countless emotions wash over him. He probably always would. Sweden didn’t deserve Finland, and yet here they were, loving each other so deeply no language or words in the world could describe it.</p><p>Both nations' eyes were moist, and Finland pulled Sweden forward for one more soft kiss. Sweden returned it, and after making themselves comfortable in their blanket nest the pair fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p><hr/><p>”Ugh, my head! I’d say I’ll never drink again, but that’d be a pile of bullshit.”</p><p>Denmark snickered and Finland chuckled along. The morning after was always bittersweet, as the group parted and returned to their respective countries. Ice would probably stay with Norway for a couple of days before returning though, and Sweden usually came to Finland’s place or other way around. This time Sweden was going to stay at Finland’s place and the larger nation stood behind Finland in the foyer as the group said their goodbyes.</p><p>”Have a safe trip, everyone! You should hurry, the boat will leave without you.”</p><p>Finland said as he glanced at the clock, it would soon be noon and the boat left at 12:30.</p><p>”Good, I can’t stand cruises in the first place.”</p><p>Norway muttered irritably, but his subtle pout soon turned into a subtle smile as Finland gave him a goodbye hug. He gave the same hug to Ice and Ta as well and the trio walked off into a taxi waiting for them by the curb. Finland and Sweden waived after them, and Sweden subtly slipped an arm around Finland’s waist. Finland smiled to himself and leaned into Sweden. The two fit together like they were made for it.</p><p>”C’ffee?”</p><p>Sweden asked after the taxi drove off and Finland let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>”Yes please! Darker than a winter night.”</p><p>Both nations chuckled, and the door slowly swung shut behind them as they returned inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kiitos= "Thank you" in Finnish<br/>Joo= A slang word for "Yes" or "Yeah" in Finnish<br/>Käki= "Cuckoo bird" in Finnish<br/>Senkin kusipää= "You asshole" in Finnish<br/>Rakastan sinua= "Love you" in Finnish<br/>Jag älskar dig= "I love you" in Swedish</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>